dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Backpack
Backpack= |-| Piggyback= |-| Krampus' Sack= The Backpack is a Survival Item that serves to expand the character's inventory. It requires 4 Cut Grass and 4 Twigs to craft and a Science Machine to prototype. The Backpack itself cannot be placed in the inventory or in Chests and only one may be equipped at a time. When a Backpack is created it automatically equips itself in the Chest Slot if it is available. Wearing the Backpack provides 8 additional inventory slots. This item uses the same equipment slot as Armor and Vests, which means wearing one requires sacrificing the benefits of the other. Although Backpacks cannot be placed in the inventory or in Chests, they can be dropped on the ground and used for storage. Any item hovered over a Backpack while it's on the ground will give the 'Store' option, allowing the pack to be filled without equipping it. In the Reign of Giants DLC, the Backpack is a flammable item. When set on fire, the Backpack will eventually burn to Ashes, dropping anything it had inside. Flammable items inside will also be reduced to ash. Care should be taken when dropping a backpack near a campfire to prevent it from burning. The backback is not waterproof, but items in the backpack will take longer to get wet than your main inventory. If you do not have full water protection, it is recomended to keep your fuel and food items in your backpack during a rain. While being worn, the Backpack takes a toll on the character, making the Hunger meter drain slightly faster than normal. This is noticeable, as the small downward arrow on the Hunger meter changes to a large downward arrow, indicating an increased rate of loss. Piggyback The Piggyback is a type of Backpack which requires 4 Pig Skins, 6 Silk, and 2 Ropes to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. It is a larger Backpack which has 12 inventory slots but reduces walking speed by 20% while equipped. It has 4 more slots than a Backpack, but 2 fewer slots than the Krampus Sack. It cannot be placed in the inventory or in Chests. As of the Reign of Giants update, "A Feet of Strength", the Piggyback and its contents are waterproof and will not cause sanity drain while equipped. The Piggyback does not give the player any rain resistance, and using it in conjunction with an Umbrella will not protect the rest of the player's items from wetness. The movement speed penalty was also reduced from -20% to -10% in this update. Used with the Walking Cane, the penalty is negated and the player's speed increased to 115%. Krampus Sack The''' Krampus Sack''' is a wearable storage item, like the Backpack. It is an extremely rare drop from Krampus, with only a 1% chance to drop. It has 14 inventory slots, 6 more than a Backpack and 2 more than a Piggyback. It cannot be placed in the player's inventory or in Chests, and it can't be lit on fire. Even though the importance of only two extra slots may be minimal, the Krampus Sack doesn't slow the player down like the Piggyback does, making it a much better alternative. However, with a lowly 1% drop rate and a significant time investment to spawn a Krampus, it should be said that during any given game it's possible that the player might spend more time trying to get the item than would be saved by not walking slower with the Piggyback. It may be better to ultimately treat the Krampus Sack as an unexpected bonus and/or something to only strive for in one's spare time. The quickest way to spawn Krampus is by killing a Glommer, so players should take advantage of every full moon cycle to retrieve the Glommer Flower and kill the Glommer in an area where any spawned Krampus will quickly die. Passive mobs will be aggressive towards Krampus, so a Pig or Bunnyman village would be an ideal location to kill a Glommer. Tooth Traps work as well, but Krampus might steal the traps instead of setting them off. Insulated Pack The Insulated Pack is a backpack from the Reign of Giants DLC, used to expand the character's inventory. While it has only 6 inventory slots, it slows the spoilage of perishable items contained within. It requires 1 Thick Fur, 3 Gears, and 3 Electrical Doodad's to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. Despite slowing the spoilage of food items, the Insulated Pack does not completely work the same way as an Ice Box. Unlike the Box, the Pack will not stop the spoilage of Ice and Ice Cubes and will not be able to freeze a Thermal Stone. Trivia *The Backpack was added in the The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You update. *The Piggyback was added in the Doorway to Adventure update. *The Krampus Sack was added in the Naughty and Nice update. Before the Underground update, the Krampus Sack didn't appear as an icon on the map. *When Krampus wears the Krampus Sack, there are no chains surrounding the Sack, whilst the item obtained from killing Krampus has two chains draped across it. When worn, a faint jingling sound from the chains can be heard while the player is moving. *The Piggyback's name is a pun, on both the fact it is "A backpack made from a pig's back skin" and on the action of giving a piggyback. Gallery Category:Science Category:Equipable Items Category:Containers Category:Survival Tab Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Unstealable Object Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Flammable Objects Category:Limited use